jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
My Big Fat Spy Wedding
My Big Fat Spy Wedding is season three's eleventh episode of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Characters Present *Jimmy Neutron *Goddard *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Commander Baker *Jet Fusion *Beautiful Gorgeous *Professor Calamitous *Nick Dean *The Atomic Monkey Special Forces Squad Summary ﻿Beautiful Gorgeous hypnotizes Jet Fusion so that he hurts Jimmy at their wedding! But Jimmy and his friends already know what Gorgeous is up to and plan to stop the wedding. Plot This episode begins with Beautiful Gorgeous sneaking into Jet Fusion's home; the scene cuts before we see what happens. We see Jimmy, who is trying out for the new robot dance competition, but is somehow sucked into a mailbox. He finds himself in front of Commander Baker, who asks him (after an embarrassing incident, involving a picture of him, afraid to go into the ocean) to keep an eye on Beautiful Gorgeous, who was released from prison, after serving two weeks of her 45 year prison sentence, for having very good behavior. Jimmy asks Baker why can't he send Jet Fusion, at which Baker's staff start arguing that they said that too. After regaining control of his staff, Baker states the Jet is on vacation and gets Jimmy to accept the mission by threatening to cry and beg. He then shows Jimmy that they inserted a tracking device in her brain (when Jimmy asks about the legality of doing this, Baker quickly sucks him back up) to help him locate her. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen track Gorgeous to a clothing store, where Jet Fusion is also located at. It appears that Gorgeous is about to strangle Jet, and they quickly tackle him, to safety (during which, Carl strangely waves, to Gorgeous, in slow motion). They ask what the boys are doing, and they say Gorgeous was trying to kill him. They both look at each other, and then laugh. Gorgeous explains that she was just helping him get his bowtie on, and they reveal that they are getting married. The boys are in shock, but they explain that once she got out of prison, she apologized to Jet, and they fell in love. They leave, calling each other pet names, with the boys in disgust. Sheen says, "What bizarre, unfathomable universe have we entered!?" Jimmy tells Baker, who passes out, but is revived, with shrimp. After awakening he says the exact same thing that Sheen did. He tells them to continue monitoring. They spy on them, from a stone walkway, where Sheen gets Libby to play at Jet and Gorgeous' wedding. They again see what looks like Gorgeous trying to harm Jet, this time lasering him. But they say that they were only engraving their wedding rings ("Jetty Wetty" "Gorgeous Porgeous"). They then follow them to the Candy Bar, where it again looks like Gorgeous is going to harm Jet, now with a knife. After once again turning out to be wrong, the boys accept that the two really are in love. However, Gorgeous holds up a box full of "candies", to Jet who finds them odd, saying they look more like rotating disks, meant to hypnotize, which they do, hypnotizing Jet, into killing anyone that says "I have the ring," as Jimmy, being the best man, should say. This way she will lose two enemies: Jimmy will be killed, and Jet would be imprisoned for murder. But, later, while the boys are talking to Jet, and when Carl asks Jimmy if he might get nervous, Sheen says that all Jimmy has to do is say, "I have the ring," whereupon Jet begins to grab Sheen by the leg and bangs his head on the table repeatedly, but Jimmy snaps him out of it, by having Goddard shoot a stun beam at his head. Getting suspicious, Jimmy excuses himself and goes to Gorgeous' apartment, where he overhears her boasting that she'll be wearing both a wedding and mourning gown on the same day and confronts her, but she locks him in a cage and uses his own Hypno-beam to make him forget what he learned from the past 30 minutes and ejects him from her apartment. Fortunately, Carl and Sheen saw the whole thing and burst in, but they also get trapped. But Sheen is able to call the Atomic Monkey Special Forces Squad, who help them escape. They are able to get Nick's skateboard, after he once again breaks his leg. They get passed through an annual "marching bear parade" and the annual "giant fan festival" downtown and eventually, they make it to the church just as Jimmy is in the middle of saying the sentence. Carl and Sheen explain, but end up saying "I have the ring," in the process. While trying to avoid Jet, they quickly explain Beautiful's plan. To get Jet to not be able to focus on one person, Jimmy tells everyone in the church to sing "I Have the Ring" (where we find out that Carl is actually a good singer, if he's in a chorus). Unable to focus on one person to attack, the stress of hearing it so many times, causes Jet to pass out and snap out of it. Gorgeous is then arrested; Jet at first tries to play off the wedding, but then breaks down and ends up riding off, holding onto the back of the squad car. Gorgeous tosses the bouquet, which Cindy catches, and she and Jimmy share a romantic glance, before finding it disgusting, where she then throws to Carl. Sheen and Carl turn to Commander Baker, demanding a medal for their efforts and the Commander produces two medals that he keeps on him for emergencies. He then tells everyone that they learned a good lesson: they can all sing pretty darn well, except Sheen. As they sing We All Can Sing, during the closing credits, Sheen continually interrupts, saying that he can sing, even breaking the fourth wall, saying, "We're out of time, for the show!" When they finally stop he tells the audience, "That is all.", then the episode ends. Twonkie Sightings *Right as Jimmy, Carl and Sheen start spying on Jet and Beautiful. *If noticed very carefully, sitting in a bench at the church. *As the "I Have the Ring" musical number begins. *Note: Keep your eyes peeled 4 twonkies. They're Easter eggs in the special vs. cameo characters. *Twonkie Trivia: The twonkies shown in the church seem to lack the destructive tranformation that occurs when a twonkie hears (good) music. *It is possible Sheen's (bad) singing in the background somehow balanced out the effect. Quotes * Cindy: So Neutron's the best man. Yeah, more like best nerd, I bet he'll look like a uh..., HUNK MUFFIN! Oh, hi James! * Jimmy: Hey Cindy! Trivia *The episode's title is a play on the title of the film My Big Fat Greek Wedding. *Jet makes a reference to the movie "Big Fat Liar" in this episode. *The song We All Can Sing has the same musical number as Why Can't We Be Friends. * Professor Calamitous attends the wedding via a TV, as he is in prison. * The wedding audience features many cameos, including Captain Betty, the mayor, Gruber the gym teacher, and more. * The half-hour episode was in 23rd place during the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History'. *This is the final appearance of Jet Fusion and Baker. Goofs *When Carl explained to Sheen about Beautiful's plot, he said, "I have the ring." Yet Jet Fusion did not attack him and attacked Sheen instead when Sheen said, "I have the ring." * The Princess from the episode The Great Egg Heist makes a cameo at the wedding. However, it was revealed that she was not actually a real person and considering Professor Calamitous is in jail, this is a physical impossibility. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes